


天长地久（赛博乙女12h联文）

by KangTaoNightCityBranch



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangTaoNightCityBranch/pseuds/KangTaoNightCityBranch
Summary: 肮脏的内容，也有一些纯爱部分。改了两周，诚意满满~甜的~听到一首歌很合这篇的主题《Can I kiss you?》by Dahl
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	天长地久（赛博乙女12h联文）

P.S.未成年人禁阅O。  
今天是荒坂公司一年一度的“公司相亲日”，公司会自动将公司里的单身男女匹配，只要两人不是同一个部门的，就可能被配对并且公司会在一定额度内报销两个人见面的花销。荒坂提倡对公司忠诚，如果夫妻双方都是荒坂员工在某种程度上符合公司的利益。

竹村从来不参加这种活动，他心底一向隐隐担忧自己这种人无声无息地死在某个黑暗的角落里，所以他不觉得自己有资格和人建立家庭。年轻时，他也找过几次性偶，但是他渐渐明白了他所崇尚的是三郎大人对美智子夫人的那种感情，而不是快餐式的性爱。

竹村也明白自己不是三郎大人，没资格为什么人把结婚戒指戴八十年。爱情和婚姻是奢侈品，大约不是他这种人承担得起的。

所以，在他收到那个匹配通知时，他实实在在地震惊了。

首先，他不清楚自己为什么在系统里，其次，通知里显示了另一个熟悉的名字，V。

自从竹村目送V进入手术室以来，他们就再没见过面，已经一年了，他听说V恢复得很好，华子小姐还破例为她恢复了在反情报科的职位，V在新一年自己的生日给她所有的朋友都寄了庆祝自己康复的巧克力。

竹村吃了一颗巧克力，他由衷地为V的康复感到高兴，剩下的巧克力还被他完好地保存在公寓的冷藏箱里。

就在这时，门铃响起了，竹村慌乱地穿上自己的白色西装外套。

门外的是V，提着几个袋子，对着门禁摄像头露齿一笑，明媚耀眼得如同绚烂的樱花。

竹村连忙将V迎进门来，“你看上去好极了，V。”

“那是当然了，你还是老样子。说实话你就真的那么忙嘛？我一直等你带我去吃饭呢。”V有些埋怨地说。

“我可是特意向公司申请到日本分部来工作一段时间呢，没想到就住在一栋公寓里还是天天见不到你人影。”V继续说。

竹村感觉到一丝窘迫，确实是他没有履行带V品尝日本美食的约定，根本原因是，V一年以前给他发过一些不恰当的短信，在那以后，竹村见到V时总是难以直视她的双眼，他不由自主地躲着V。

V变魔术似的从袋子里拿出几瓶酒，还有一些饭团，“应该是你爱吃的，今天没有工作，一定要陪我喝个痛快啊！”

竹村迟疑了一下，从V手中接过了酒。

他们小口地品着酒，屋子里陷入了一种和谐的宁静。

“你怎么知道，我在这里？”竹村问。

“系统恰巧把我们匹配了嘛，公司很贴心地告诉我们约会对象的实时定位。”V俏皮地冲竹村眨了眨眼。

“怎么会是你，和我配对？”竹村很小心地避开了约会这个词。

“这就是‘缘分’吧！”V像一只飞个不停的百灵鸟，一边在屋子里四处乱转，一边喋喋不休地说着话。

很少有人，不，根本没有人这样闯进过他的公寓，然而竹村并不感觉到冒犯。

Ｖ打量着他井井有条的公寓，猛然意识到竹村不再是夜之城的那条落水狗了。那时候，他会说“I need you.”可现在呢？他还需要她吗？她连拜访，都要挑一个好时机，她是他生活的不速之客。

他的生活显然是很规律的，但不至于死板而没有情调，就像他这个人，冷静的外表下是一颗充满对生活的热情的心。这从那有烹饪痕迹的厨房，四处摆放的熏香，琳琅满目的书架和摆在墙角的健身器材都能看出来。他什么都不缺乏。他一个人把生活过得这样好。这个结论不知怎地让Ｖ的心中一沉。她将会是这里的一个过客吗？她会成为客厅墙上的一幅画那样的藏品吗？她会像角落里落灰的摆件那样被遗忘吗？她对于竹村来说，只是一个麻烦吗？还是说——  
  
她能有幸成为这里的半个主人，每一件衣服都染上他常用的熏香味？

“啊，你还留着我送的巧克力，只吃了一块，是不好吃吗？”

V嚼着一块从他的冰箱里发现的巧克力，像一只轻盈的鸟一样降落在了沙发这块狭小的地方。只要一个人足够机灵足够敏捷，就可以掩饰不安。他们盘腿坐在沙发上，就像那天在荒坂工业园前一样的姿势。

“太甜了。”竹村简洁地说道。这是一个借口，实际上他当时还没有尝出什么滋味就将剩下的巧克力放进了冰箱里。他也知道那巧克力的保质期其实并不长，但他还是想把它放在那，作为一个纪念品。用来睹物思人？竹村无法否认自己心底有过这样可笑的念头。

他们开始聊一些工作上的话题，竹村很谨慎地避开了机密的部分。而V在吐槽上司的之间的明争暗斗，话题很老套，不过搭配着酒，让竹村觉得自己有些醉了。 竹村注意到V的眸子亮闪闪的像是两颗星星。这是罕见的想法，对于他这种不常比喻的人来说。在竹村看来，这场谈话，氛围很好，一切都没什么不同。

他太理智，而她应该聪明，这样，他们的友谊就会持续很久，乐观地估计，会持续到他们中有一个进了坟墓的那天。

竹村在V的调动下渐渐打开了话匣子，他说，“上一次有军用科技的大人物造访我的驻地，就和上次我们花车祭典的时候差不多，我的人手不足以防护好整个基地，我只有三个狙击手。”

V点了点头，眼神迷离地盯着竹村蠕动的嘴唇，他修剪完美的胡须衬得他的两瓣淡色嘴唇就像是咖啡蛋糕的奶油夹心一样可口。V被蛊惑一般喃喃重复了一下，“三个。”

“没错，三个，所以我只好安排其中一个独自负责第一层......”  
  
话音未落，V就倾身吻了下来，那是蜻蜓点水的一个触碰，不过竹村清晰地从中分辨出了巧克力的甜味。很奇怪，这一丝气味就将竹村带回了关于几个月之前他满怀喜悦和祝福吃下巧克力的时刻，唤醒了他关于夜之城的全部记忆。他惊觉，在他的脑海里，夜之城的每一个角落，都是因为V，因为他和Ｖ的那些联合行动，而存在的。

他的心脏砰砰乱跳，指尖发麻。不过从表面上看不出来那一瞬间激发了他从心脏到指尖的连锁反应，相反，竹村的外在表现是酒精作用下的迟钝，他茫然地看着V，下意识地接着说道，“剩下的两个我都安排在了第二层.......”

V被逗笑了，不再犹豫，再次吻上竹村的唇。竹村装聋作哑一厢情愿地假装他们只是朋友，而V是个笨贼，不愿意配合竹村的表演，Ｖ只会不屈不挠，直来直往地去偷一个人的心。V的盗窃行为可以说是明目张胆，从擅自地取笑，到冒失的关心，再到这个热情大胆的吻，直觉和年轻人特有的无畏是她的领路人。他们唇齿交缠，直到V发觉竹村的脸因为缺氧而开始涨红。

V退了回来，一道暧昧的银丝在他们的嘴唇之间反着光，V舔了舔嘴唇。

“你要学会呼吸呀，五郎。”V喘息着带着笑意低声说道。

竹村看到Ｖ笑成了月牙形的双眼，V毫无疑问又一次地在心里取笑他。明明做着最不清白的事，Ｖ的眼神却那样坦荡,喜爱与亲近毫无遮掩地从她湖水般清澈的双眸中折射出来。而在湖水的粼粼波光中，他看到了被搅乱的自己的影子。竹村一瞬间失去了理智。他恼羞成怒地将V扑倒在沙发床上，这次他们吻得比上一次要长得多得多，V肆无忌惮地舔过竹村口中的每个角落，将竹村的笨拙的舌头逼得无处安放。当一吻完毕，竹村后知后觉地发现自己的胸膛紧紧地贴着V的柔软之处，而他的性器也起了反应，V不可能感觉不到因为他们贴得是那么地近。

“对不起，V。”竹村慌忙地想要坐起身来，然而V故意用小腿紧紧地勾住他，制止了他的动作。

“哪里对不起，你是指你的吻技太差了吗？没关系，我相信你会学得很快。”V欣赏着竹村通红的耳垂，故意在竹村耳边吐着气，说道。

“你知道我说的不是这个，”竹村妥协地没有动，“我们，不应该，这样......”他吞吞吐吐地说，脸上的表情几乎可以称得上是恳求了，他尽全力抵挡着激素和荷尔蒙带来的令人狂喜的眩晕，“我们是，好朋友，我们......”

V干脆利落地将手滑动到竹村的性器上，它不合时宜地跳动了一下，“它可不是这么想的。口是心非的……”Ｖ停顿了一下又重重地吐出下一个词，“老狗。” Ｖ重重地捏了一下他的阴茎。  
  
“别再跟我说不是好主意的那套鬼话。”V威胁着，嘴角扯出一个不屑的笑容，手上的动作丝毫没停，拉开竹村的拉链，隔着布料来回抚摸着竹村的大家伙。

竹村被那声“老狗”刺激到了，他对V来说不年轻了，不客气地说，他不过是公司随手可以抛弃的一条狗！V既然都知道他们有多么不合适，她怎么可以还来招惹他！

“那你是什么？”竹村怒极反笑，他从没想过V竟然如此不自爱，瞧瞧那一副欠操的婊子样。

竹村低头咬住Ｖ的双唇，抹去了Ｖ脸上让他看不惯的不屑和挑衅的微笑，他一只手抓住V那只作恶的小手，紧紧地扣到了身旁，另一只手则从V的腰部摸了上去，然后发现V竟然没穿内衣。

“kuso……”竹村咬牙切齿地骂道。  
竹村开始用手掌粗暴地蹂躏V的乳房，用拇指和食指狠狠地捻动着V的乳尖，同时俯身下来用牙齿撕扯着V的另一边乳房。他像一匹狼一样撕咬着自己的猎物。V的衬衫被提到了脖子下，她的身体因为接触到微凉的空气而细细地颤抖着。

V的手从竹村的背部滑动到了竹村的腰部，感受到他衬衫下冰冷的义体脊柱。冰冷刺骨的义体让Ｖ感觉不到他的温度。感受到身体的疼痛，Ｖ忍不住呜咽了几声。

竹村立刻停下了所有的动作，他用手拭去了V的眼角边的泪珠，叹了一口气。

“V，你真的想清楚了吗？”身为更年长的那个，他总要给冲动的年轻人一个反悔的机会。

V听到他的问话，突然感觉十分委屈，泪水不受控制地大颗大颗涌了出来，“我喜欢你，我不是闹着玩的。”V哭着说，像是为了证明什么似的，急切地脱掉了自己的T恤，抖着手去解开自己的短裤的扣子。

“不能在这里。”竹村握住了V的手，制止了她的动作，温柔地替她继续脱掉身上仅剩的短裤，用有力的双臂将只穿了一条印有卡通小鸡图案的内裤的V抱到了卧室的床上，与此同时，V一只手哆嗦着去解开竹村衬衫上所有的纽扣，贪婪地毫无章法地抚摸着竹村的饱满的胸肌和整齐美丽的腹肌，另一只手则勾住竹村冰冷的颈部义体，迷恋地将自己的脸颊凑上竹村硬而扎的胡茬，用自己的脸颊去蹭着他下巴尖处的毛发，然后伸出舌尖顺着竹村下颌角义体旁边的肌肤轻舔上去，又顺着他脸颊上因为植入义体而留下的疤痕轻舔下来，就像是缺爱的小动物。

竹村纵容着Ｖ的动作，他越来越火热的气息喷吐在她的颈侧，把V轻轻放到床中央之后，竹村迅速地脱掉了自己的西装裤和内裤，V大胆地盯着竹村的性器瞧个不停。

竹村注意到V的目光。他感觉不好意思，还有点微恼。Ｖ总是这样，踩在他的生气的边缘，在他的底线上晃晃悠悠地杂耍，那条幼稚的小黄鸡内裤仿佛在嘲笑他居然栽在了一个幼稚鬼手里。  
  
“别再看了。”  
  
竹村爬到V身边用手蒙住了V的眼睛，黑暗掩盖了他的不自在。竹村感受着V的睫毛一下一下地扇动着他的手心，仿佛他的心脏也在同时被一根羽毛搔动着。

实际上，这是一张单人床，所以竹村只能侧着身体挨在V身旁。

竹村将V的底裤拉下来，她已经动情了，所以已经有一些水渍沾上了他的指尖。那些丰满嫩滑的软肉微微抽搐地贴上他的手指，竹村用指腹去寻找V的阴蒂，精准爱怜地揉搓着那个小东西。

V被蒙着双眼，触觉就变得格外鲜明，温暖的是他的肌肤，冰凉的是他的手部义体，还有粗糙的是他手上的枪茧，Ｖ的爱液汹涌而出，淋湿了竹村的手指。

竹村轻轻笑了一声，认真地问，“舒服吗？Ｖ。”

这还用问吗，Ｖ的身体默默地追逐着竹村的手指。V张开嘴想要嘲讽几句，却发出几声破碎的呻吟，她被自己陌生的声音吓到了，紧紧闭上了嘴。

竹村放开了蒙住V双眼的手，转而用两根手指插进V的嘴里色情地来回搅弄着。同时另一只手更加粗暴地蹂躏着Ｖ的阴蒂。

“叫出来！”

竹村带着几分命令的声音在V耳边炸响，Ｖ的口水顺着竹村的手指流出来，她控制不住自己发出了细小的声音，“啊……嗯……五郎……”没坚持多久，V就浑身颤抖地贴向竹村火热的胸膛，哀求地叫着竹村的名字高潮了，Ｖ流出的淫液打湿了床单和竹村的另一只手掌。

竹村的性器早已经硬得发疼了，他比年轻时多了几分定力，可这会儿也实在忍不了了。他试探着扶住自己的性器，将头部放进V的身体里，处在余韵中的V的紧窒阴道仍然在痉挛着，绞得竹村差点就泄出来，他咬着牙缓缓地继续顶进去，直到碰到了一层阻碍。

竹村五郎深深地凝视了一眼V，V的眼眶通红，看上去凄惨又可怜，可偏偏她的眼神中盛满了近乎偏执的信任与依恋。这一眼中蕴含的真诚的爱情令竹村浑身颤抖，情欲勃发，他坚定而缓慢地继续推进，直到他的整个性器都成功进入了那紧窄的甬道。

竹村一动不动紧皱眉头，脸上的表情似痛苦，似欢愉。而V却在这时候因为疼痛而带着哭腔变了调子呻吟了一声，手指深深嵌入竹村的肩膀，泪眼朦胧地看着竹村的双眼。

该死，V究竟知不知道这种时候哭会导致什么后果，Ｖ恐惧地感觉到体内的异物进一步胀大，竹村哑着嗓子恶狠狠地对V说：“不准哭了。”Ｖ错觉那根凶器是武士的钢刀，会将她整个捅穿，直操进她的心房。

竹村用双手来回抚摸着V的双乳，温和地友善地一点一点地抚平她的身体的恐惧，竹村的温热的双手奇迹般地让Ｖ开始感到安心。竹村被全新的甜蜜烦恼而困扰着：身下的这具年轻肉体，没有一处不合他心意，这极大地削弱了他的意志力。

V不自觉地微微挺动了一下自己的身体。竹村的表情扭曲了，这个小动作彻底耗尽了他的自制力。竹村开始缓慢地抽插，他舔吮着Ｖ的嘴角和口中的津液，来分散V对于疼痛的注意力。

竹村渐渐找到了稳定的节奏，他隐忍地抽出一半又缓缓插入，不敢太过用力，尽自己的最大努力克制着暴虐的欲望。V适应了之后，发现竹村的缓慢动作实际上是对两人的一种共同的折磨。于是Ｖ见缝插针，不知死活地在竹村耳边呢喃，“五郎，快一点嘛。”

竹村确信，V就是故事里所说的那些妖精之一，他掐住V的腰迫使她紧紧吞下他的性器，同时将她翻了过去。不再留情地整根抽出，又整根撞入那肥美，汁水四溢的媚肉中去。Ｖ的腰太细，竹村两只宽厚的手掌轻易就环住了她。Ｖ的腰部塌陷，屁股高高撅起，像只不知羞耻的母狗一样趴在她的爱人身下。Ｖ的快感随着竹村的动作极速地攀升，她被这股力量带到了无所依凭的高空中去，越来越高，而她也越来越恐惧，仿佛就要被不可知的黑洞吞噬。几十上百下之后，宇宙的原始爆炸终于到来，轻气上升，浊气下沉，Ｖ的眼前一片白茫茫，身下一股股热液还在被竹村不停榨出，Ｖ的穴内就像有一个坏了的水龙头一样在不停地流水，全都浇到了竹村的龟头上，所有的软肉都死死地裹着竹村的性器，Ｖ扭动着颤栗着抬起腰迎向他的阴茎，身下的小嘴不满足地将它吞得更深更紧。竹村被缠得忍不住操得越来越重越来越急，他的阴茎仿佛被浸泡在一汪暖泉之中，实在太舒服了，他闷哼一声，大腿绷紧，在她体内射了出来，十几股精液把Ｖ的内壁浇得不停收缩，Ｖ整个都被操透了，口水从嘴角溢出，浑身剧烈地颤抖。竹村在猛烈的高潮中一只手固定她的腰肢，另一只手则攀上去紧紧地抓着她的右乳，雪白细腻的软肉从他的小麦色指缝间挤出来，形成了下流的对比色。在让Ｖ大脑一片空白的高潮过去之后，Ｖ胸前的疼痛一丝丝地泛起来，她敢说有生以来她的胸部从没被这样粗暴地对待过。

他气喘吁吁地在她身上趴了一会儿，精疲力尽的同时竟也意犹未尽，他慢慢地放开自己的手，又将自己的东西缓缓抽了出来，Ｖ的穴口不自觉地蠕动着挽留，刚一抽出，就有一大股液体顺着流出来，两人的结合之处都是黏糊糊的水渍。

他侧着身躺下，V立即缩到了他的怀里，不肯看他。

啊，这小贼这时候倒是害羞了。竹村看着Ｖ红彤彤的耳朵在心里感慨，心底泛起令他自己都吃惊的爱恋之情，他伸出手臂环住了Ｖ，用整个身体包裹住她的，不留一丝缝隙。两人都漂浮在宇宙的真空之中，在这片狭小的黑暗中，只有隆隆的心跳声震动着。

平复了呼吸之后，竹村半扶半抱着V到浴室，这小贼显然已经站不稳了。

竹村打开花洒，V耍赖顺着瓷砖滑倒在了墙边。

“我太累了。”V说。

竹村无奈地将V抱进浴缸，站在边上，耐心地帮V冲水。Ｖ的乳头已经肿胀充血，流水色情地修饰着它的边缘的形状，竹村的喉结滚动了一下，双眼发直地欣赏着这美景。

V却不安分，直起身子来，将竹村软掉的性器吞到了喉咙中，用舌头在竹村的马眼上画着圈。

“Fuck，V！”看着Ｖ白皙的脸靠着他深红的阴茎，竹村的性器不得不又硬了起来。

他扶着V的头，一下下地将自己送到更深的地方，享受着V的喉咙的按摩。然而得到愈多，他心中的空虚贪婪就越强烈，让他只想得到更多。

“……啊……Ｖ……继续……不要停……”

V用双手按摩着竹村放不进来的那部分柱身和球体，承受着他越来越沉重的动作。

竹村被包裹得极为爽快，他的胯部不禁更加用力地耸动，V被撞得想要呕吐，喉咙条件反射地裹紧了竹村的龟头。竹村在射精的边缘挣扎着想要抽出来，Ｖ却将他含得更深。“Ｖ……”，竹村喟叹一声，手下失了分寸，用力地将V按向自己的性器，射了出来。

V含着满嘴的精液，故意在竹村的注视下，将东西都咽了下去,舔了舔唇，做出陶醉的表情。甚至嘴角还沾着暧昧的白浊。

“真正的食物，谢谢款待。”V盯着竹村的双眼狡黠地笑了。

“V,这一点都不好笑。”竹村并不想笑，只感受到心中灼烧的欲火，和一点因没有遵守诺言请Ｖ吃饭的心虚和愧疚。

他用一只手掌按住Ｖ的肩头，坐在了浴缸的边上，另一只手的手指再次伸入Ｖ的穴口，来回地搅弄着，穴口吐出了几丝白浊，那些媚肉恬不知耻地再次缠上来，里面滚烫又软烂，让竹村的喉咙发紧。  
  
Ｖ双眼失神地躺在浴缸里，是一副任人宰割的模样。竹村清理好了就抽出自己的手指。Ｖ由于他的动作刚刚起了感觉，不满他就这样晾着自己，哼哼唧唧地说：“还要……再让我舒服一下嘛……”说着用大腿的软肉又夹住竹村粗糙又带着冰冷义体的手掌。  
  
竹村看着Ｖ那里乱成一团的毛发，手掌感受着Ｖ大腿根部炙热滚烫细腻的肌肤，发现这个小贼对自己的欲望如此诚实。这种意外的率真要命得让他很快又起了反应。

但他不打算就这么便宜了这个小贼，虽然Ｖ可怜的眼神让人非常难以拒绝，竹村残忍地抽出了自己的手掌，站起身来拿过了剃须刀——他每天都用来修建胡须的那把。他不喜欢电动的因为他嫌弃那不够精细。

Ｖ看着竹村拿着这东西靠近她，上面的刀刃还泛着冷光，打了一个寒噤，脑海中闪过了无数猜想。“我承认我做了很过分的事情，可是才睡了就要杀掉也太不讲情分了吧……”Ｖ的话音未落，竹村就用一只手按住了Ｖ的腹部，另一只手持剃须刀，靠近她的下体开始给她刮毛。Ｖ知道他有洁癖，可从没料到连这里他都要……

“别………”

“别乱动。”竹村又用上了那种简洁的命令式的口吻，他看着眼前活色生香的一幕，竭力地集中注意力，他可不想一个不小心伤了她。

Ｖ提心吊胆地感受着竹村的动作，他的动作很温柔，但是还是给她带来些许疼痛，这样的感觉让她的身体反应更加强烈了，Ｖ的小穴开始不受控地收缩。更加令Ｖ难以忍受的是，竹村的另一只手移动到了她的乳房上，若有似无地按压着那里。

Ｖ被折磨得不上不下，离高潮就差一点了。眼前的一幕也让竹村格外兴奋，Ｖ的顺从，Ｖ的光滑的雪白的滚烫的肌肤，Ｖ的阴部的蜷曲浓密的毛发，Ｖ的丰满的晃动的乳肉，都激起他的掌控欲。当他终于剃光了那里的毛发，跨进浴缸坐着抱起Ｖ的身体，面对面地将自己的性器插入Ｖ的小穴的时候，两个人都舒服地发出了一声叹息，仿佛长途跋涉的旅人终于到达了目的地。

Ｖ的穴肉缠得太紧了，而且里面又湿又软，竹村被夹得汗都从额头上冒了出来。Ｖ由于刚才的一番刺激而过度紧张地咬着竹村的阴茎，让竹村寸步难行。竹村打了一下Ｖ的屁股，发出清脆的响声，“Ｖ——放松！”然后他将唇贴上了在他眼前晃动着的胸部张开嘴舔咬着。

Ｖ双腿缠紧了竹村的腰部，手指插进他的秀发之中——早在刚才的一番纠缠之中已经散乱下来，承受着他的颠簸，很快，快感就累积到了临界值，在边缘处的Ｖ又忍不住想要去逗竹村，Ｖ抱紧了竹村的脖颈，凑到他耳边软软地叫了一声，daddy，就高潮了，爽得泪水和口水都流了下来。竹村被刺激得呼吸一重，性器也被夹得差点射出来，他凑过去亲吻Ｖ正在流泪的眼睛，又将自己的舌头伸进Ｖ的嘴，用舌头和阴茎同时狠狠地操干着Ｖ的上下两张小嘴。  
  
这使得Ｖ的高潮被延长了，她的脑子一片混沌，渐渐有些受不了这过于激烈的感受，哭着喊，“不要……五郎……不要了……嗯……不行了……”Ｖ想要抬起身躲开却被竹村握着腰捉了回来狠狠贯穿。

竹村被Ｖ折磨得发疯，身下的动作根本停不下来，只能喘着气安慰她，“乖……我就要…好了……”

经过一阵抽插，竹村终于到了，竹村将Ｖ死死地按进自己的身体，在她的身体深处大股大股地射出精液，他叹息地缠绵地从唇齿间吐出她的名字：“V……”  
  
Ｖ已经哭得上气不接下气，身体完全不听使唤了。

竹村将Ｖ擦干抱回了床上，他们疲惫地拥着对方赤裸的身体睡着了。

第二天清醒时，竹村感受到身前的温热，反应了一会儿才意识到是一丝不挂的Ｖ正躺在那里，这该死的小贼竟然在他的胸肌上流口水。

竹村又好气又好笑地喊，“V!”他现在终于反应了过来，这件事情处处透着诡异。

Ｖ迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是竹村黑白交杂，柔顺的长发，其中一部分和她的卷发不清不楚地缠绕在一起。她从未见过这样的衣冠不整的竹村五郎，有那么一瞬间不禁屏住了呼吸。

竹村问，“你昨天，说你做的过分的事情，是指什么？”

Ｖ深吸一口气，鼓起勇气说：“就是……我黑进了荒坂的系统……匹配了你的名字……”

果然如此。

竹村皱着眉看着Ｖ，预感到他的生活里多了一个大麻烦，永远都解决不了的那种。

竹村冷峻的眼神让V有点慌乱，V开始用小腿蹭着竹村的腿，用手摸索着竹村此刻那软趴趴的性器，急不可耐地心虚地求欢。竹村尽管享受着这温存，但是却能够清晰地感觉到V的不安，她这样做并不是因为她真的想要。他只好扣住她的手，给了她一个安抚的长吻。当捅破了那层自欺欺人的窗户纸之后，Ｖ在他面前就像一本被打开的书，很容易就能读懂。他从她的眼睛里读到，比起性爱，她更需要的其实是一个吻，甚至是一个他这样刀尖舔血的人给不起的承诺。  
  
他的心中因升起对永远的贪欲而忧伤，他的吻却极缓慢极温柔。V的神情渐渐平静了下来。  
  
Ｖ的心中因为这个吻而有了点底气，她决定扳回一局，她把手伸到床底，抽出来几本可疑的杂志，“不如我们来谈谈这个？”

竹村的眼神乱飘，这回轮到他吞吞吐吐了：“你知道有时候，我也很想……”

Ｖ继续刁难：“那我和她们比起来，怎么样？”他顺着他的话在日光下看了她的身体一眼，发现她现在身上的那些暧昧色情的痕迹：乳头可疑的红肿，大腿上凄惨的青紫指痕，还有穿插在精美纹身当中的吻痕，他的心底生出几分羞愧。他不敢再看，生怕自己的欲望再次决堤，她已经太累了，需要休息。

“这，不一样。”V不应该，不应该把自己和那些没有生气的肉体相提并论。V的美是鲜活的，狂野的，甚至邪恶的。竹村这样想着，但没有把这句话说出口。

Ｖ继续凑近竹村的脸，佯装愤怒。

“好吧，你的身材更好，可是你的内衣品味，更差。”

Ｖ没想到竹村这么直白，她怀疑地回想起昨天竹村看到她小黄鸡内裤时候的反应，明明很激动啊。

“再给我买一条一样的内裤，昨天那条已经被你毁了。”

竹村看着Ｖ的眼睛，耳朵和脸全都红得不行。

不论前方等待他们的命运如何，恋人们因相爱而升高的体温已然融化了亘古不化的坚冰。即便明日海啸冲垮悬崖，狂风吹落世界上最后一朵真正的樱花，他们紧握的双手也不会再松开。

婊子配狗，天长地久。  
  
  
  


  



End file.
